Kanon y los diez lagartijos
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: kanon mas diez lagartijas una mala combinacion


_Regresando de la escuela me encontré_

_transparentes y rositas_

_hasta dije que cositas_

_diez mugrosos lagartijos que a partir de ese momento_

_yo conté_

Kanon iba tranquilamente al pueblo a comprar víveres, debido a que su gemelo no quería ir y el como buen hermano y por ser obligado, en fin kanon cargaba las bolsas llenas de víveres, kanon en ese momento miro un bote de metal, al acercarse a este miro en el bote que esta lleno de lagartijas, kanon feliz debido a que tendría 10 mascotas.

_Yo tenia diez lagartijos, yo tenia diez lagartijos_

_uno lo pise descalzo no se mueve solo hay nueve_

kanon iba alegre con sus nuevas mascotas y claro los víveres cuando en eso kanon tropieza y todos las lagartijas se esparce por el lugar. Rápidamente kanon se levanta y comienza a recoger las lagartijas cuando en eso pisa una por accidente.

_de los nueve que quedaban, de los nueve que quedaban_

_uno se embarro en un bocho ya nomás me quedan ocho_

kanon había terminado de recoger sus lagartijas ya listo, con sus cosas comienza a caminar feliz de nuevo aunque algo triste debido a que uno había muerto. En eso kanon decide jugar con una lagartija que al momento de sacarla esta le muerde el dedo, kanon enojado toma a la lagartija y la lanza en eso es aplastada por un bocho que se había estacionado y de ella sale shura.

-Oyes kanon no quieres una vento.-dice shura saludando a kanon.

-Claro.-responde kanon mientras sube al coche.

_de los ocho que aun Vivian, de los ocho que aun Vivian_

_a otro lo partió un machete ya nomás me quedan siete_

kanon y shura iban hablando durante el camino, iban tan distraído que kanon no se dio cuenta cuando uno de sus lagartijas salio del bote y camino sobre su manga y llego a la parte delantera del auto y siguió caminando, shura se da cuenta del animal y utilizando su excalibur parte la lagartija.

-Oyes por que lo hiciste.-dice kanon enojado de haber perdido otra mascota.

Lo siento, tengo miedo a las lagartijas.-dice shura en su defensa.

_Hey ! Lagartijo , lagartijo ven aca_

_Hey! Lagartijo, lagartijo ven aca_

_Hey! Lagartijo, lagartijo ven aca_

_Hey! Lagartijo, lagartijo ven aca_

_De los siete que seguían, de los siete que seguían_

_uno se fue a los states y nomás me quedaron seis_

kanon al llegar al santuario tomo sus cosas, agradeció a shura del aventó y este se despidió del geminiano. Kanon alegre corrió hacia el templo de géminis donde dejo los víveres en la cocina, mientras tanto el corre hacia su cuarto y cierra la puerta con llave y mira en su bote de lagartijas y se da cuenta que hay una nota.

**Me fui a ver el partido… atentamente: la lagartija**

-Que y ni siquiera me invito.-dice kanon decepcionado.

_a uno de los seis que habían, de los seis que aun quedaban_

_lo aplasto un ornitorrinco ya nomás quedaron cinco_

kanon jugaba alegre con su lagartija cuando en eso llega camus el cual trae un ornitorrinco que se había encontrado en la calle, el cual iba a llevar al zoológico kanon dejo su lagartija en el suelo y comienza a platicar con camus cuando en eso kanon decide tomar de nuevo su lagartija cuando observa que en la pata del ornitorrinco estaba su lagartija aplastada.

-Te la obsequio.-dice kanon señalando a la lagartija.

_De los cinco desgraciados, transparentes y rosados_

_uno quedo turulato ya nomás quedaron cuatro_

en la tarde siguiente kanon y milo fueron al cuarto de este para ver a sus lagartijas en eso miran que uno esta turulato y lo tiran al bote de basura.

-Que desperdicio.-dice milo y kanon.

_Hey ! Lagartijo, lagartijo ven acá_

_Hey! Lagartijo, lagartijo ven acá_

_Hey! Lagartijo, lagartijo ven acá_

_Hey! Lagartijo, lagartijo ven acá_

_de los cuatro lagartijos, de los cuatro lagartijos_

_a uno lo mato el estrés y nomás quedaron tres_

-no puede ser mañana regresa saga.-dice kanon mientras camina de un lado a otro.- de seguro se enojara por el desastre que hay.

En ese momento se ve a kanon rodeado de lo que era el templo de géminis antes de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

-Creo que ni cuenta se dará.-dice kanon pero en eso un ataque de estrés le da.- pero si se da cuenta.-en eso siente algo pegajoso en su zapato.- no puede ser mis zapatos nuevos.

_a uno de los tres que había, de los tres que me quedaban_

_le baje le dije adiós y nomás quedaron dos._

Kanon estaba tranquilamente levantándose de la cama, camina hacia el baño donde se daría una ducha de la cual era normal en todas las mañanas, se miro en el espejo del lavamanos y en eso miro una de sus lagartijas en el jabón la tomo pero esta al igual que otras lo mordió kanon agito su mano del dolor.

-Maldita lagartija.-dice esto y la lagartija cae en el retrete.-muere maldita.-dice esto jalándole la palanca y haciendo que la lagartija .

de los dos sobrevivientes, uno de los dos corrientes

me salio en el desayuno

ejjem ! ejjem ! ya nomás me falta uno

kanon estaba tranquilamente haciendo un emparedado cuando en eso alguien entra al templo.

-Kanon ya llegue.-dice saga que estaba entrando al templo de geminis.

En eso una lagartija se pone en emparedado.

-Alli voy saga.-dice kanon colocando la ultima pieza para terminar su emparedado el pan de arriba y sale de allí para encontrarse a su hermano.- que onda saga.-dice esto dándole una mordida a su emparedado.

-Kanon le echaste salsa de tomate al emparedado.-dice saga mirando como un liquido rojo sale de la boca de su hermano menor.

-No.-dice kanon mientras alza el pan de arriba y mira una cola de lagartija.- creo que voy a vomitar.-dice kanon tirando el emparedado y saliendo corriendo al baño.

-Que raro.-dice saga mirando como su hermano menor sale corriendo.

ese mugre lagartijo, lagartijo tan canijo

no se me muere con nada, eso esta de la patada

heeoh !

kanon estaba saliendo del baño y mira a saga entretenido. Cosa que lleno de curiosidad a kanon.

-Que haces saga.-dice kanon a su gemelo.

-Mira kanon encontré una lagartija.-dice saga mostrándole la ultima lagartija de kanon.

En eso la cara de kanon mostró un gran enojo.

-Ya me harte de la lagartijas.-dice esto quitándole a lagartija a saga.

-Oye .-dice saga siguiendo a su gemelo que estaba caminando a la salida.

-Adiós lagartijo.-dice kanon dadole una patada a la lagartija y esta sale volando por los aires.

-No mi lagartija.-dice saga.

-A la otra mejor compro perros en vez de esto.-dice kanon entrando al templo de géminis.

-Podré lagartija.-dice saga entrando también

**Fin…**

* * *

**Ningún lagartija fue lastimada al crear esta historia, bueno tal vez una que otra si n_n**

**Espero que allá sido de su agrado, un fic inspirado en la canción los 10 lagartijos de panda. Eso es todo**

**Hasta la próxima**

**atte.: AliceSaguiiZ**


End file.
